dxdfanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Rebecca Roarfield
Rebecca Johnson Roarfield '''is the 47th and current President of the United States (in ''Pick Up The Pieces ''at least.) Before entering politics, she was an exorcist for the Catholic Church. She's also a distant descendant of Roland, the famous general featured in the '''Matter of France, a body of literature/legendary material about the origin of France. Being one of the few descendants of Roland that have entered the supernatural realm of affairs, Rebecca is thus the host of Roland's spirit, and as such one of the few who can wield Durandal effectively, although she herself claims that "I would suck at Durandal anyway." Roarfield was born in New Britain, Connecticut, in 1973. She earned a theology degree from Yale, and also minored in political studies. As her family had a tradition in being part of the Church's exorcist forces, Roarfield traveled abroad to the Vatican to begin her training as an exorcist, following in her father and grandfather's footsteps. Although she eventually became educated as a theologian, she served various missions for the Church and achieved a high rank within the exorcist order before settling down in 1992 to fulfill her dream, which was to run for political office. Despite this she continued to serve in a semi-retired function in her diocese, defending it from Devils and monsters alike. In the fate-changing 1994 House of Representatives elections of 1994, Roarfield was among those who won seats in the House of Representatives, representing Connecticut's Second District. She served four terms in office, until the 2000 Representatives elections which saw her being ousted by Republican Rob Simmons. Following this she settled down as a theologian and wrote several books on theology that achieved modest success throughout the Catholic Church as a whole. In 2012 Roarfield announced her candidacy for another bid at the House. She lost that bid, but in the 2014 elections she defeated fellow Democrat John Larson for the representation of Connecticut's First District. She joined the Blue Dog Coalition once she was elected in 2014, and was a vocal critic of Obergefell v. Hodges. During the Apocalyse, Roarfield was one of the many politicians evacuated west of the Rockies to the safe zone the US had created. She was instrumental in the negotiations between the Mormons and the United States government, which, unbeknownst to the US government, her background as an exorcist had helped ease and facilitate. During the two-year offensive to recapture the United States which would be known as the "Backyard War," Roarfield helped to organise much of the logistics supporting the military operation, and as such gained fame and standing among the government, the people, and politicians. In the years following the Apocalypse Roarfield served two more terms as Representative of the Second District of Connecticut. Under President Bradley's second term, Rebecca was nominated and confirmed as Deputy Secretary of Transportation, although she resigned when Mitchell Henriksen was elected in 2024 upon the expiration of Bradley's second term. There were those that urged Roarfield to run a presidential campaign upon the expiration of President Henriksen's second term. At first Roarfield argued that the United States was sick of Democrats, even if said Democrats were conservative and had helped rebuild the United States. However, she in the end launched her presidential campaign in 2027, where she defeated eight opponents in the primaries. She won the general election on November 8, 2027 against Republican opponent Augustus Crowe. She became the first "Generation X-er" (that is, someone born between 1965-1984) to assume office, and also the first woman to become President of the United States. In her first year in office, Roarfield signed landmark legislation. She signed several laws relaxing restrictions on the Church of Latter-Day Saints; her predecessor Mitchell Henriksen having forced the "mothballing" of the Mormon military capabilities- there is evidence that Henriksen had attempted to abolish the Mormon armies altogether. She also turned back Henriksen's protectionist policies, lowering tariffs and reviving the slashed New American Free Trade Organisation that had been proposed by President Bradley. In addition to prevent corporations from bringing jobs outside of the US, Roarfield prompted a massive tax cut that slashed corporate tax rates from 31% to a whopping 22%, the highest tax cut ever enacted by the United States government. By the end of 2029 her approval rating was at 67%, a shockingly high number for a president barely out of her first year in office. Bipartisan approval of Roarfield was high, as well as individual support for her, with Republican party Chairman David Baker calling her "the best we've seen in years." Similarly, the Democratic Party was keen to do the same, with Senator Rand Paul lauding her for her work in building the Union of the Americas as "a mode for future inter-American cooperation," and also commented on Roarfield slowly bringing the United States out of the isolationism favored by the late Bradley and Henriksen administrations. Roarfield is a bachelorette, and has no plans to get married anytime soon. Appearance Despite being fifty-seven, her descent of a Hero means that Rebecca is blessed with long life and youth, and as such looks like a woman in her late twenties. She has short brown hair and brown eyes. She often wears a dark black suit jacket and a white shirt underneath, as well as a short black skirt and a brown belt around her hips. She also wears long, light-brown stockings and sandals. It's noted that she has a moderate chest size, although it's not as big as some of the series regulars, being somewhere around B to C cup. Personality Like other adults in the series, Rebecca is somber, realist, and well-educated. She speaks several languages fluently, such as English, French, Spanish, and Esperanto, and is able to conserve proficiently in seven more, although which exact seven are unnamed. It's known that she can speak and write in Old Norse, however. Normally, Rebecca is a very mature person, keeping a calm demeanor at most times. However, she's pretty no-nonsense. When the Russian foreign minister got in her face during the UN meeting in 2030, she used her exorcist strength to flip him over. Because of her no-nonsense attitude, she also doesn't believe in big government, despite being a Democrat. According to her aide, Russell Corbett, she runs the White House very personally, and is mentioned to be something of a micromanager. She is a decent cook, and often does shifts in the White House kitchen despite her duties as President of the United States. Despite her many duties as President, Rebecca cares deeply for her niece, Samantha, and despite the fact that Samantha lives in Baltimore, which is pretty far away from the White House, always manages to put aside four hours every Saturday for her to train Samantha, since Samantha aspires to be an exorcist and theologian, just like her aunt. She's also pretty overprotective about her niece, and woe be to the bully that pisses off the President of the United States, who also happens to be a superhuman version of the SEALs. A running gag is that when confronted with languages that she can't speak, she'll break out into a crass "Why does no one speak Esperanto?" Yet another running gag is that when she's not working, she's always trying to sleep. This leads to some extreme decisions, such as when she breaks into the Bradley house to catch a few hours' nap on their couch. Surprisingly, she's good friends with the Russian Prime Minister Konstantin Valensky, and they play tennis together, watch movies and discuss military strategy. However, this friendship doesn't get in the way of their political ambitions, despite what both countries' medias portray them as. Powers and Abilities *'Longer Lifespan/Youth': As a descendant of a Hero, Rebecca looks and is youthful, despite being nearly sixty years old. *'Immense Strength': As a semi-retired Exorcist, Rebecca's immensely strong. She flipped a fully-grown man on his side effortlessly. *'Immense Stamina': Rebecca has quite a lot of stamina, as shown when she was able to hold her own against Vasco Strada for a time during their sparring match. *'Skilled Swordswoman': Rebecca is also a rather skilled swordswoman. During the violent attack on the meeting between NAFTA and MERCOSUR, Rebecca grasped a ceremonial sword off the wall and dueled three different attackers at once, defeating two and wounding the third. *'Master Hand-to-Hand Combatant': Her true skills are hand-to-hand combat, however. She's mastered several martial arts, and is currently trying to learn Afro-Brazilian capoeira. During the Apocalypse, she managed to defeat three zombies and a Sacred Gear drone with just her hands. She also managed to effortlessly subdue a violent protester, knocking him out with a quick blow to the temple. *'Durandal Compatibility': As a descendant of Roland, the original wielder of Durandal, Rebecca has some compability with Durandal, although she claims that Durandal doesn't like her, and that she would suck at it. *'Magic Neutralisation': Although not as skilled with this skill as other, high-ranked exorcists like Vasco Strada or Ewaldi Cristaldi, Rebecca is still able to manipulate the faults in magic to a small degree, as shown when she easily extinguished the efforts of an apprentice magician to cast a spell. *'Natural-born Holy Sword wielder': Rebecca is a naturally-born Holy sword wielder, although she mentions that she's more at home wielding normally-made swords. Trivia *Image and appearance are based on the character 'Shiharu Satomi '''from ''When Supernatural Battles Become Commonplace. *Rebecca's favorite place to eat out is the Heart Attack Grill, and claims that the restaurant will help her gain a few pounds. As a result, she's generated some controversy by favoring such a controversial fast food chain. *Rebecca's Twitter acount username is "Roarbecca". She is also extremely active on Twitter. Category:Fanon Humans Category:Fanon Exorcist